


You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Predictably this is another ménage story. But this time with less sex and more feelings.In which Dick is trying to come to grips with being in love with a murderer and Tim makes things happen.   “Is that a I’ve been thinking about this one encounter before I started dating Dick, kind of thinking or more of I would like to put my hands on Jason again kind?” Dick asked. He was feeling angry. He didn’t even know why, because he had been thinking about Jason too. The whole fucking time since Jason left him in that warehouse.“Both,” Tim confessed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to ‘Heathens’ while writing this, so that’s where the title comes from.  
> Last story for this year. Appropriate, I think, that it’s a poly fic.

~One~

Tim’s back hit the wall so hard the plaster crumbled. He moaned, but the sound was already being stolen by Jason’s mouth. For a second Tim wondered what the hell he was doing, but then he just let it go. It was no use, Jason was kissing him hard and his hands were pining Tim to the wall and all Tim wanted was for Jason to press his knee against his painfully hard erection. Another part of him wanted to shove Jason away. It would be the sane thing to do after all.

Jason bit his lip gently and then licked the corner of Tim’s mouth. “Stop thinking,” he said.

“You know I can’t,” Tim replied, instead of the childish ‘make me’ he wanted to say.

Jason smirked like he knew what Tim was thinking. It was unsettling. He kissed Jason just to shut him up.

~+~

Tim felt gross. He came in his suit and that was just – fuck. He didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it either. He peeled himself out of his uniform and threw it in the hamper. What the hell? He needed a shower and then he needed to eat and sleep and work. There were reports to finish. He would have to omit the thing with Jason of course. He wished he could blame not messing Jason up when Jason first kissed him on some chemicals Ivy or the Scarecrow cooked up. But he couldn’t. This was all on him. And Jason. Why the hell had Jason risked kissing Tim in the first place? Was he only messing with Tim? It was possible. Jason was a wild card, now more than ever. Tim sighed and then took a long hot shower.

~+~

“Did you eat?” Dick asked, as he climbed through the window.

Tim gave him a look. “There is a door.”

“I wasn’t on street level, Tim,” Dick replied, smiling. He shut the window and just looked at Tim.

“No, I haven’t,” Tim answered.

“I thought so. I ordered pizza,” Dick said, making his way to Tim’s kitchen. “You have soda?”

“Of course, Dick,” Tim replied. He only kept it in the fridge because Dick liked it and because Dick liked to drop in unannounced.

Dick came back a few moments later and made himself at home on Tim’s sofa. “What are you working on? Why are you working?”

Tim looked pointedly at Dick’s Nightwing uniform that he was still wearing. “Why are you still working?”

“I’m not. I haven’t for an hour or so now.”

“You want to crash here,” Tim said, finally cluing in.

“And spend time with my favorite Robin,” Dick replied, he was reaching out to ruffle Tim’s hair, but Tim leaned away. Dick pouted. It was ridiculous and sexy.

“Do you tell Damian the same lie?” Tim asked.

Dick sat up straighter. “I’m not lying.” Tim just hummed his skepticism. “Fine, he’s my favorite Robin Robin and you are my favorite Red Robin.”

“And Jason is your favorite Ex-Robin?” Tim asked and didn’t even know why.

“You’re technically an Ex-Robin too, as am I.”

“You can’t be your favorite Ex-Robin,” Tim argued.

“I could if I were a narcissistic asshole.”

“Which you’re not,” Tim said with a smile, just as his doorbell rang. He got up and went to get the pizza. “You owe me 20$,” he said, putting the pizzas down.

“I left my money in the other suit,” Dick replied grinning. “I’m starving, how are you not starving?”

“I had breakfast,” Tim answered.

“Breakfast…Tim,” Dick sounded on the verge of stern and disappointed.

“And granola bars,” Tim added.

“It’s a good thing that I came by then,” Dick said.

“Pizza doesn’t really count as real food,” Tim argued.

“It does. Yours at least. There are vegetables and stuff on it. Just the way you like it.”

Dick was the best, Tim thought as he grabbed the first slice. He was starving. It was true. After that first bite he demolished half of the pizza in record time.

Dick laughed. “I didn’t know you could fit something that big into your mouth.”

Tim looked at him and grinned. “Why? Been thinking about my mouth a lot, Dick?”

Dick swallowed his bite and leaned in. “Maybe I was.” He licked his lips. “In detail.”

Since Tim’s sixteenth birthday Dick has started flirting. Tim wasn’t sure if Dick was really interested or if it was just Dick being Dick. He had loved to fluster Tim since Tim first became Robin. But now it was different.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Tim asked.

“Want to hear all about it?” Dick challenged.

“In detail,” Tim replied. He was curious about it and maybe this was the night he would find out what Dick meant by all this flirting.

Dick leaned back against the couch. “I was wondering about kissing you. How your lips would feel, if they’re as soft as they look. If you would like it when I sucked on your tongue gently. If you like hard kisses or the gentle controlled ones. If you kiss like you do everything else, with method and skill.” He looked at Tim, amusement dancing in his eyes. “I know you and Steph practiced a lot.”

“Dick-“

“And from wondering about your mouth and how you kiss it’s really no big leap to wonder about your hands and how you would sound when I touched your naked skin,” Dick continued, ignoring Tim. “You realize that every time you bite your lip while concentrating I want to be the one to do it? And then smooth that slight sting with my tongue, make you moan in pleasure.”

“Dick!” Tim said sharply.

“You wanted details,” Dick said.

“Are you messing with me?” Tim asked.

“No. I want to kiss you. Badly,” Dick answered.

“There was garlic on the pizza Dick!” Tim said and mentally smacked his head against a really hard wall.

Dick laughed. “I don’t care.” He was reaching for Tim again and this time Tim let him. Let Dick curl his fingers around his neck and pull him close. And then Dick’s lips were touching his. Just a soft pressure against them, before Tim dived deeper.

~+~

Well, Tim thought, that night lying in bed. He had kissed Dick and he had kissed Jason just the night before. Was he a lying cheating bastard? He should have said something about Jason. About kissing Jason and getting off with Jason in a deserted storage building. Should have told Dick that it didn’t mean anything. So why didn’t he do it? Tim blinked. Because it had meant something. Tim wasn’t sure what it meant yet, but it definitely meant something. Jason had been nearly gentle with Tim. Jason was never like that…Jason was. Hell if Tim knew who Jason was these days. He knew he had to talk to Jason, or Dick or both of them really. But maybe it could wait a bit until he found out what Jason was planning, why he did what he did.

~Two~

“Goddamit, Jason!” Dick yelled just as the last shot was fired.

Jason shrugged. “They had it coming. Also: codenames.” He put his gun away and looked at the three dead men.

Dick was only looking at Jason. He had the helmet on and Dick hated that he couldn’t see Jason’s face. “What is wrong with you?”

Jason turned his head to look at Dick. “I’m sure people would say a lot, but I don’t think there is anything wrong with me these days, Nightwing.” Dick could tell Jason was grinning behind that stupid helmet. “Thanks for asking.”

“You didn’t have to kill them,” Dick tried again.

“Yes, I did. If you’d know what I know about these scumbags you would’ve wanted to kill them too,” Jason replied calmly. “So it’s a good thing I’m not going to tell you a goddamn thing. You should get going. Cops will be here soon.”

Dick knew that Jason was right, but he couldn’t move. He also knew that no cop in Gotham would think this was his doing. If what Jason said about those men was true, and Dick had no reason to doubt it, after all Jason only killed those he thought deserved it, then no cop would try very hard to solve this murder either. There was nothing Dick could do here. He really should go, but he lingered anyway. He hadn’t seen or heard from Jason in over four months. Part of Dick always hoped that Jason would come back to them.

“Why are you still here?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Find your reason elsewhere. I can hear the sirens already,” Jason said and just walked away. Dick let him.

~+~

“No,” Jason said, as Dick shoved him against the wall. It was harder than back when Jason was still a teenager. Jason had mass and strength on Dick now. He was nearly as big as Bruce.

“Jason-“

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Jason growled.

“Calm down,” Dick said. He himself wasn’t feeling calm either, because this whole thing was a clusterfuck and Dick could feel himself sweating under the uniform. “We keep the masks on.”

Jason laughed. It sounded a bit hysterical to Dick’s ears. “I know it’s you, you know it’s me. What does it matter?”

Jason had a point, Dick had to admit, but he thought that it would be easier for Jason if they kept the masks on. Apparently not. Shit, Dick though as his hands began to wander, caress and not pin down. How was he going to explain this to Tim? He would have to tell it how it was. Jason chose that moment to kiss Dick. It was a hard kiss, brutal and hungry. Jason’s hands grabbed Dick’s hips and pulled Dick close. He could feel Jason’s hard body through all the protective layers, and he wanted to run his hands over Jason’s skin. Dick groaned, couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure if it was the drug they inhaled or if it was something else. Something long denied.

“Still want to leave the masks on?” Jason asked.

“I called for backup, you know?” Dick said, but his hands were already stealing under the protective layers of Jason’s suit. “Any traps?”

Jason shook his head. “Only the helmet.”

“So careless, Jay,” Dick said and kissed Jason’s neck.

“You’re one to talk, you’re in this mess with me,” Jason replied. His voice was husky and it went straight to Dick’s cock.

Usually Dick would have come up with something smartass to say, but he just stared at Jason’s lips instead. He liked Jason’s lips. He liked how they felt against his own. “Less talking, more kissing.”

Jason laughed and kissed Dick again. Gentler this time. Dick was dimly aware that Jason let him touch and kiss him, but didn’t encourage Dick to take off their clothes. For a second he wanted to bring it up, but then Jason pulled him closer so their hard cocks touched and Dick lost all ability to think beyond the next kiss, the next touch, the next rub against his cock. His orgasm hit him hard and too fast and he was left panting, clutching Jason‘s shoulders, while Jason kissed his forehead. It was strangely tender.

“Robin to Nightwing,” Damian said in his ear. Dick touched the commlink.

“Listening.”

“You’re alive then,” Damian said. “I’m close to your position. Do you need medical assistance?”

“Kinda,” Dick said and smiled while Damian demanded to know what was going on. “It’s nothing serious. I think.”

“You think?”

“It was…some drug, but I think it’s fading now,” Dick replied.

“We’ll let Penny One check you out anyway. Blood samples and…”

Dick tuned Damian out. He looked up into Jason’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jason said, pushing Dick away.

Dick was already missing Jason’s warmth. He wondered if this was an aftereffect of the drug or of the orgasm he had. “You should let Alfred check you out too.”

“No need. I’ve been tracking this drug. And I would have been fine, if you hadn’t barged in.”

“Jay- how you’d have handled this?”

Jason smirked. “By jerking off, stupid.”

Dick’s mind conjured a picture that was breathtaking. He shook his head. “Shit.”

“Don’t get any ideas,” Jason said, already putting distance between them. “This isn’t even a one night stand.”

“I know,” Dick replied, he wanted to add to that – something, but in that moment Damian was breaking down the door.

“Nightwing!”

“Your pumpkin is here,” Jason said and shot his grapple. He was in the rafters of the warehouse in seconds. Dick was sure that Damian saw him, but ignored Jason in favor of Dick.

“You were trapped here with Hood?” Damian asked when he reached Dick.

Dick nodded. “Yeah.”

“You’re not bleeding,” Damian observed.

“We didn’t fight,” Dick said.

“He was dosed too?” Damian questioned.

“Yeah,” Dick said.

“Dick!”

“You don’t want the details,” Dick said, smiling.

Damian stared at him for a while. Then nodded. “Come on then.”

Dick followed him.

~+~

Dick was cleared the next morning. It was, it seemed a rather harmless drug, as far as these things went. No sex-drug was harmless and Dick knew that Jason had a special bullet for everyone who used, sold or produced it. He was inclined to let Jason deal with this. He didn’t like not being in control of his body. He was just freshly out of the shower when Tim knocked on the door to Dick’s apartment. Dick knew it was Tim, because Tim had a distinctive way of knocking. Dick hesitated only a moment before he opened the door.

Tim raised an eyebrow. “You’re naked under that towel, aren’t you?”

“Sure am,” Dick answered, stepping aside so Tim could come in.

“I heard about your run in with Jason,” Tim said, he was heading straight for the kitchen, which was strange. Dick followed.

“Of course you did.”

Tim opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. He didn’t drink it, just rolled the can between his hands. “Bruce said it was a sex-drug.”

Dick winced. “Jason is handling the dealers.”

”No doubt,” Tim said.

“I wanted to talk to you about it anyway.”

“It was a sex-drug. You were there with Jason. I think I know what happened,” Tim cut in. He put the soda can on the counter hard.

“You’re angry and I get it,” Dick said. This thing between him and Tim was pretty new and fragile and Dick just fucked it all up. He should have fought harder.

“Yeah, I’m angry,” Tim said. “But not because you messed around with Jason under the influence of a drug.”

“Okay. Why then?”

Tim took a deep breath and looked Dick straight in the eyes. “Because I messed around with Jason with no drugs to-“ he stopped.

Dick was pretty sure Tim had wanted to say ’justify it’. “When?”

“Before you and I started this,” Tim said. “But I’ve kept thinking about it.”

“About messing around with Jason?” Dick asked.

“Yes, but also about Jason.”

“Is that a ‘I’ve been thinking about this one encounter before I started dating Dick’, kind of thinking or more of ‘I would like to put my hands on Jason again’ kind?” Dick asked. He was feeling angry. He didn’t even know why, because he had been thinking about Jason too. The whole fucking time since Jason left him in that warehouse.

“Both,” Tim confessed. “He helped me out the other day.”

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” Dick asked.

“It’s strange, since that night he kissed me, he kept…helping.” Tim grabbed the can again. “It’s like some weird kind of dating.”

Dick blinked. “What are you trying to say?”

“I don’t know, but you’ve been doing it too. All those meetings on rooftops, you bring him fries and hotdogs, he gives you intel without wanting anything in exchange. Did you think I didn’t know about that?”

“It’s not dating Tim! It’s being friendly.”

“So, you’ve never thought about Jason sexually before you jumped each other’s bones last night?”

Dick had had the one or other stray thought about Jason, but…he had stray thoughts about a lot of people. It was normal. “That has nothing to do with anything,” Dick said.

Tim gave him a look. “So you did. And I’d say it’s normal in any other situation, but you jumped his bones and you didn’t fuck like crazy bunnies.”

“How do you know that?” Dick challenged.

“You don’t have bite marks or bruises. He had been gentle, hadn’t he?” Tim said.

Dick realized that he was still only wearing a fucking towel. “I need to be dressed for this conversation,” he replied and went to the bedroom to put some clothes on.

Tim was sitting at the kitchen table when Dick came back. He was staring at the wall. Dick sighed. Tim was thinking and hurting and Dick hated to see Tim hurting.

“He has been gentle,” Dick said. Now that he was really thinking about it, it wasn’t even strange. Jason was a badass vigilante and a killer, but he was big on consent when it came to sex. Any kind of intimacy really. Dick knew that.

“It’s not surprising when you think about it,” Tim said. “But he was drugged and he could have been …passionate. But he didn’t want to hurt you.”

“No he didn’t,” Dick said. “I didn’t even think about not hurting him.” He winced.

“Because you were drugged and because sex means fun for you,” Tim said.

“And not for Jason?” Dick asked.

Tim shrugged. “It means something different for everybody.”

Dick sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. “Tim, what is the point you’re trying to make? Because I know you didn’t come here to fight with me. You want something.”

Tim looked Dick in the eyes. “I want Jason to be with us.”

“We’re together a few weeks and you’re already bored?” Dick asked.

“No, I’m not bored, Dick,” Tim answered. “I just feel like we’re missing something.”

“You, you mean. You miss something. In this case Jason.”

“Fine. Be like that,” Tim said, getting up.

“Be like what?! What you want isn’t normal!”

“Maybe, but is it really something you don’t want?” Tim asked.

Fuck if Dick knew.

“Think about it, okay?” Tim asked.

“And if I do and then decided that no, I don’t want to share you with Jason, what then?” Are we over? Dick thought, but didn’t have to voice. Tim knew the question.

“I would be sharing you with Jason too,” Tim said, avoiding the real answer. “Jason would share me with you and you with me.”

“Tim, you know what I mean,” Dick stressed.

“Yes, but I want you to think about it first,” Tim said.

“How long?”

“As long as you need to.”

“And in the meantime?” Dick asked.

“We take a break?”

“Great,” Dick said. Just fucking great.

~Three~

Tim was pinning Jason down. And Jason still had that stupid helmet on and there were two bodies down below on the street. Dead. He sat up and Jason let him. Didn’t move.

“Is this because I fucked Dick?” Jason asked.

“Take the helmet off,” Tim said.

Jason didn’t move. Tim wasn’t stupid enough to try it himself. He knew that thing was booby-trapped.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to take the helmet off,” Tim answered.

“This is about me fucking Dick.”

“You didn’t fuck him,” Tim replied. “He told me about it and I told him about you and me too.”

Jason took the helmet off, but didn’t try to dislodge Tim. Tim looked down at him. Jason’s domino didn’t have whiteout lenses. His eyes were a nice forest green. Tim had known that of course, but it was different to be so close to Jason, to be able to look into his eyes and feel his strong, powerful body under his own.

“You and me?”

“Yes, Jason, you and me,” Tim answered.

“Ah, you mean that one time we got each other off in the middle of the night,” Jason said. He was downplaying it, Tim knew and Tim didn’t like it.

“And you helping out and you letting Nightwing buy you hotdogs,” Tim said.

“Babybird,” Jason said. “Where is this going?”

Tim could hear sirens in the distance, the police was on their way, but he didn’t think they would find Jason and him on this rooftop. It was secluded enough and they were on the ground. “I’m asking you out,” Tim said, surprising himself.

Jason blinked up at him. “By beating me up and pinning me down?”

“I didn’t beat you up,” Tim said. He hadn’t. He had ambushed Jason, yes, but Jason could have had him on his back if he wanted. He was letting Tim do whatever the hell Tim wanted to do. He cocked his head. “But you thought that I would. You thought I was right to do it, because you and Dick messed around while under the influence of a sex-drug?” Jason shrugged. Tim really wanted to kiss him in that moment. “You were drugged. You…don’t have to feel guilty about it. Dick doesn’t.”

“Is that why you two are taking a break? Because everything is fine and no one feels guilty?” Jason asked.

“Were you spying on us?” Tim asked, he really shouldn’t be surprised.

“You’re asking me out, Babybird.”

“Maybe Dick knows about it, maybe Dick wants to ask you out too.”

“Does he?” Jason asked.

“We’ve talked about it,” Tim said. “Do you want to go on a date with me or not?”

“What kind of date? The masks on, adrenalin rush, beating up scumbags and sharing fries kind of date, or the other kind.”

“Up to you,” Tim said.

“You’re serious about this,” Jason replied.

“Yeah. I am. If you want to leave the masks on, fine. For now. If you want to be seen with Tim Drake in public, I’m all for that, and if you want us to get takeout and watch Netflix-“

“Fine, I get it. It’s my call.”

Tim nodded. “So, you want to go out with me on a date?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, I will go out with you on a date. You can let me up now.”

Tim grinned down at him. “I know you could’ve left any time.”

Jason grabbed Tim’s hips and rolled them over. Tim was grinning up at him now. “You secretly like being manhandled, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Tim said.

Jason shook his head and got up. He held out a hand to Tim, so Tim took it and let Jason help him up from the rooftop ground. The police were still down there, forensics now. Tim looked down and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Jason that he didn’t have to kill these men, but then he bit his lip instead. He couldn’t start this by trying to change Jason.

“Having second thoughts?” Jason asked.

“No,” Tim said.

“See you around,” Jason replied.

“Hood?”

“Yeah?”

“I like when you call me Babybird,” Tim said.

Jason moved so fast that Tim had hardly any time to react. Jason was kissing him and it was different than last time and it was different from how Dick kissed him, and it was really fucking good. It left Tim breathless. Jason winked at him and then shot his grapple. Tim touched his lips. Well, that went better than he had hoped.

~+~

“Dick,” Tim said, surprised. “What are you doing here?” Because it could have been a coincident, but Tim really didn’t think so. If Dick hadn’t been alone, maybe, but Dick was alone.

“Jason invited me,” Dick said.

“And you came,” Tim replied, smiling.

“Yeah,” Dick said.

Tim wanted to tell him he was glad that Dick was here, but instead he blurt out, “I missed you.” Dick grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, kissed him gently.

“This date is a success already,” Jason said.

“I think you have to win me a bear first before I can declare it a success,” Tim replied.

“Demanding,” Jason grinned.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Dick cut in.

“I’m hopeful I can find out, soon,” Jason replied.

Tim looked from Jason to Dick and then back to Jason. It seemed that Dick and Jason had talked. Maybe on a rooftop, eating hotdogs and fries, while Tim had been alone and brooding. He couldn’t even be mad about it, because Dick was here and so was Jason and they were going to have a great date at the carnival.

“You’re paying for food and entertainment, Babybird,” Jason said, grabbing Dick’s hand and pulling him along. It seemed Jason was pretty sure that Tim would follow, but not so sure that Dick wouldn’t bolt.

They ended up at a shooting boot. Tim was honestly impressed by both Dick and Jason’s skills. He got a bear and a unicorn.

“Food now,” Dick said, already looking around. “I’m starving, aren’t you guys starving?”

Tim wasn’t, but he wasn’t going to mention it. He could always just get something to drink and steal from Jason’s or Dick’s plate.

“Chilidogs,” Jason said.

“I want something deep fried and sweet,” Dick decided. “Tim?”

“Don’t know yet. Something small.”

“You don’t eat enough,” Dick said.

“Dick, don’t start again,” Tim replied, grabbing Dick’s hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Fine,” Dick said, he bent down to kiss Tim gently and then looked at Jason.

Jason cocked an eyebrow, as a challenge.

Dick grabbed Jason by the jacket and pulled him in. “If you think I’m moving too fast and should wait until we deliver you to your doorstep then-“

“Shut up, Dick,” Jason cut in and kissed Dick.

It was undoubtedly one of the hottest things Tim had ever witnessed. “Okay,” Dick said slowly, licking his lips. “That was…good.”

“Good?” Jason said.

“Yeah,” Dick replied grinning. “Good. I like when there is room for improvement.“

Jason laughed.

~+~

Their next date was the masks on and beating up scum kind of thing and Tim wouldn’t have counted it as a date if there hadn’t been milkshakes and making out after. Their third date was a hole in the whole restaurant, their fourth a movie and a walk along the harbor. After that Tim stopped counting and cataloguing it. It seemed both Jason and Dick were in it now. Wanted the same thing Tim wanted. Or variations of it, that Tim could easily live with.

“So, Jason,” Dick said, flopping down on the couch gracefully. “How long did you have the hots for Timmy here before you snapped and kissed him?” Jason threw a cushion at Dick and took another slice of the pizza they ordered. “Come on,” Dick said. “Tell us. I’m sure Tim wants to know too.”

Jason swallowed and looked at Dick. “How long did you have the hots for him before you snapped and kissed him?”

“I didn’t snap. It was a planned seduction,” Dick replied, mock offended.

“Was it?” Tim asked.

“Of course it was,” Dick answered. “Don’t you remember?”

Tim did remember. As seductions went it hadn’t been a bad one. “It didn’t feel planned,” he said.

Dick smiled. “Probably because my plans are usually only half-baked. I like to operate on instinct.”

“What do your instincts tell you now?” Tim asked.

“That I should kiss you and then Jay and then watch you both mess around,” Dick said and kissed Tim. Tim thought, Dick had great instincts.

~Four~

Things were good, Dick thought. Better than he had hoped for. At least when they were together as civilians, or together as vigilantes. When they hung out and went on dates and patrolled, making out on rooftops and in dark alleys. Things were good then. Right now…fuck, right now Dick really wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing. There was a puddle of mud and blood and it was inching closer to his boots. He stepped away.

“Squeamish?” Jason asked. The helmet gave his voice a soft, menacing, metallic ring.

Dick’s eyes snapped to Jason’s face. He wished Jason wouldn’t wear that damn helmet. Wished he could see Jason’s face right now. “You killed him,” Dick said.

“Why are you so surprised? You’ve seen me do it a thousand times before.”

That was true, of course, but Dick had foolishly thought that Jason would stop killing people because they were, whatever the hell they were. “Ah,” Jason said. “You thought it would be different now. You thought I would change just because we’re fucking.”

It wasn’t even a question. Jason wasn’t stupid, or he wouldn’t have been a Robin. Jason was smart and cunning, he could read people too. And Dick imagined he wasn’t hard to read right now. “It won’t happen,” Jason said. “So stop hoping for it.”

But how could Dick not hope for it? Jason sighed and took the helmet off. Dick had the insane urge to turn away, to not see Jason’s face.

“It is what it is,” Jason said.

“I know,” Dick replied. He didn’t like it, but deep down he knew. The question was, could he ignore it? Could he live with it? Could he be with Jason in the long run? Were they going to work out or crash and burn? Taking Tim with them?

~+~

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Tim said, climbing through the window.

Dick nodded. It was no use to lie. He had been avoiding Tim. And Jason. He had taken this case just because it meant he could be out of Gotham for a while. Away from his lovers. He needed to think. Or maybe not to think.

“And Jason. I think you’ve been trying to avoid Jason and I got in the way,” Tim continued. “What is going on?”

“Jason is still killing people,” Dick said.

Tim looked at him. “Less than before. Only those that deserve it.”

“Deserve it?” Dick asked sharply.

“According to Jason’s moral code, yes,” Tim replied. “According to the law too. Some of these scumbags would get the chair and you know it, if they weren’t so rich.”

“They wouldn’t get the chair in our state, Tim.”

Tim shrugged. “No, not here, but I think Jason’s point still stands. Even our legal system doesn’t agree on how we handle that kind of criminals. Why are you surprised we don’t?”

“So you think what he does is right?”

“He’s helping people,” Tim answered.

“That doesn’t answer the question, Tim.”

“I think he does what we can’t and I am grateful for that,” Tim replied. “Because some people never learn, because some people need to be stopped for good. Have you ever imagined how things might have been if Bruce had killed the Joker? When Jason came back and knew that Bruce did that for him?” Dick shook his head. No, he hadn’t, because he hadn’t wanted to go there at all. “Was it better to break every single bone in the Joker’s body? I wonder,” Tim said. “He crossed lines, but not that one. But I wonder,” Tim said again, “If it wouldn’t have been kinder.”

“What you’re saying is, it’s fine for Jason to kill people and it’s fine for us to be in love with a murderer?”

“Oh,” Tim said and then smiled. “You’re in love with Jason?”

“Fuck,” Dick said. Fuck. Yes he was in love with Jason, that was why this was messing with him so much. He was in love with Jason and it had sneaked up on him. Was Jason in love with him too? With them?

“Dick-“

“What about you?” Dick interrupted him.

“Yeah, me too,” Tim confessed.

Was that good? Dick wondered. Would he have to keep Tim from killing people too?

“Dick, just because I’m in love with you, I’m not a different person. Same with Jason. Yes, we do crazy things for people we love and yes, love can make you blind, but I like to think we’re anchored enough in our lives and personalities that it won’t happen to us.”

“This also means I can’t change Jason,” Dick sighed.

“It means you shouldn’t want to change Jason, Dick. Would you want to change me? Now that you know I can’t condemn what Jason is doing?”

“It messes with me,” Dick confessed.

“To be in love with a murderer,” Tim said.

“Yes,” Dick replied.

“I imagine it messes with Jason too, to want to be with us, when he has to know that you hate that he’s killing people. You’re fighting about it,” Tim said. Again the last part wasn’t a question. Tim knew them both too well.

“So what is the solution?”

“Talk to him. I know he isn’t big on sharing his feelings, when it isn’t anger or disgust, but I think he loves us too. This is dangerous for him too,” Tim answered.

“Dangerous?” Dick asked.

“Well, yeah. Living the lives we live and caring about someone, sure I think it’s dangerous and if this is going to get serious and I think it might, soon. Then we will have to…” he trailed off, blushing a bit.

“Talk to Bruce, you mean?” Dick asked.

Tim nodded. “Don’t think I don’t know he knows that we’re hooking up with Jason. He knows. He’s Batman. But he hasn’t said anything to me or you…so…I think it might come soon enough.”

“Bruce makes a point of not interfering with our love lives, Tim.”

“Yes, I know, but this is different and you know it,” Tim said. “It’s Jason.”

Tim was right of course. It was different because Bruce and Jason had a long and complicated history by now. But Dick knew that Bruce still loved Jason. The problem was maybe that he wasn’t able to love the current version of Jason, or maybe he hated that he was able to. Dick didn’t want to mess everything up by being like Bruce.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Dick said. “Being with Jason.”

“No, it’s not,” Tim replied.

“You still want to be with him,” Dick said.

“Don’t even. You just said you love him. Dick. We’re good together.”

“When we ignore he’s killing people.”

“I didn’t ignore that,” Tim said, surprise coloring his voice. “I was always aware.”

“You just didn’t care.”

“I care and you know it. He doesn’t kill innocent people. He doesn’t kill any scumbag that ever mugged an old lady, Dick!”

“Sorry…I. Sorry,” Dick said because he knew he had been unfair.

Tim sighed. “Just talk to him.”

Dick nodded. He wasn’t sure what that would solve, probably nothing, but what else was there to do? He didn’t want to lose Jason. Or Tim.

~+~

“Nightwing,” Jason said. He was just sitting on a fire escape, smoking.

Dick was sure he had known that Dick had been shadowing him tonight. “Red Hood,” Dick said, sitting down next to Jason.

“So, I guess this is the part where you tell me we need to talk,” Jason replied, blowing out smoke.

“Yeah.”

“You can save it. It was nice while it lasted.”

“I – don’t want to break up,” Dick said.

“What then?”

“Apologize, I guess for being an ass and overreacting and hiding from it all by taking cases that were as far away from Gotham as I could be. I’m sorry,” Dick answered.

“Okay…did Babybird put you up to this?”

“He hunted me down, of course and made me talk, of course and –“

“Now you’re here,” Jason finished.

“Yeah.”

“Probably a good thing we have him,” Jason said. “I’m trying you know?”

“I know,” Dick said, because he did know. He had looked up Jason’s activities. There were less kills than two years ago. There weren’t that many really. And even less since they started dating. But the hard cases, those that Jason deemed lost, they…well, maybe Tim and Jason had a point about those.

“See you later then?”

“Yeah,” Dick said and wasn’t at all surprised that Jason kissed him before he jumped down into the dark alley below.

~Five~

“You know you have a tell when you want to fuck?” Jason asked.

“Do I?” Tim answered.

“He’s playing you,” Dick threw in from the kitchen.

Tim hadn’t seen them for days. Hadn’t been able to touch them for days. And now that they were all together and it was the end of patrol – which Tim had cut short – he wanted nothing more than to get naked with Dick and Jason. But Dick was cooking. Because it was datenight. And Dick was making one of his mom’s recipes and Tim wanted to eat it, he really did, but he wanted to kiss the living hell out of Dick and Jason more than he wanted food right now.

“Are you playing me Babybird?”

“Maybe,” Tim confessed. “I’m really, really horny. It’s been days, I’m a healthy teenage boy.”

“Could have just said that in the first place,” Jason replied.

“But Dick is making dinner.”

Jason laughed and grabbed him by the t-shirt to pull Tim into his lap. Tim moaned. It felt good to be so close to Jason. “You’re a healthy teenage boy. I’m sure I can make you come right now and then again after dinner.” His hand was already stealing inside Tim’s sweatpants and then into his boxers. Jason’s fingers were big and strong around Tim’s cock. “How does that sound to you?” Jason whispered against Tim’s ear.

“Good,” Tim replied.

“Thought so,” Jason said, smiling against Tim’s neck. His strokes were slow and languid, just the way Tim liked it – usually that was, but tonight he was feeling impatient.

“Come on, Jay,” Tim urged.

And Jason was nice enough to comply. He sped up and let his thump slide over the head of Tim’s cock. It really didn’t take much more than that for Tim to come. He panted against Jason’s shoulder.

“That should have taken the edge off,” Jason said, wiping his hand on Tim’s boxers.

“Gross,” Tim mumbled.

“I think it’s hot,” Jason said. “In fact, I think you should not change at all until after dinner.”

“What?” Tim asked. He had been about to go to the bathroom and clean himself up.

“Dick?” Jason said.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think it would be hot to have Babybird sitting at the table with his come in his underwear?”

There was a moment of silence, probably Dick imagining it in detail. “Yeah, I think it’s hot.”

Jason looked at Tim. “You heard the man. Don’t you want to indulge us a bit?”

Tim swallowed. His cock twitching. He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good boy,” Jason said.

Tim’s cock twitched again. Oh, Tim thought. Well, there would be plenty of time to explore that little kink of his, he hoped. Later, once they knew each other’s bodies and desires better. Tim wasn’t comfortable enough yet to mention it.

“How long will dinner take?” Tim asked.

“Should be ready in a few minutes,” Dick answered.

“But don’t worry, we will take our sweet time eating it. Something like this should be savored,” Jason said.

Tim closed his eyes and bit his lip. He would be fully hard by the end of dinner, he knew it.

~+~

Dick had been utterly unprepared for this. He had though he knew how it would be, because really it wasn’t the first time he had ever had sex and he had fooled around with both Jason and Tim before. Even in this very bed, they were lying in now. Had watched them kiss and get each other off, but yeah: completely unprepared. Tim had been so hard after dinner. They had taken their sweet time to enjoy the meal. And he had been a needy mess once Jason herded them all into the shower. Where they had cleaned Tim up, teasing him and each other mercilessly. It was clear that Jason absolutely knew what to do with three bodies in a bed. Or shower. Dick was glad for it and a bit jealous at the same time. He kissed Jason’s shoulder and Jason laughed.

“Go to sleep,” he said.

“Can’t,” Dick replied.

“You should be exhausted,” Jason said. “Hell, I am and Babybird here is already sleeping.”

“You wore him out,” Dick replied and it had been so hot to watch Jason take charge and Tim yield to him.

It had been nothing like the porn Dick had seen. Jason’s dominance in bed was a very subtle kind. And it was very clear that Tim had enjoyed it. A lot. Dick had enjoyed it too. Watching it at least, but he wondered what it would be like to let Jason run the show once in a while. Maybe even next time they had a few hours on their hands and nowhere to be.

“We,” Jason said, turning a bit so he could look at Dick. “You played a significant role here.” Dick had. It was true. Dick kissed him. Jason tasted like toothpaste and when Dick dived deeper like Jason. “What was that for?” Jason asked when they came up for air.

“Just because,” Dick said.

“Sure.”

“You said that we could be glad we have Tim, but you know me and Tim should be glad you’re with us too. I mean…we had sex before but it was never this good, this intense. And that’s because of you, because you tap into something inside us that we aren’t sure we want people to see.”

“And that’s a good thing?”

“Yeah,” Tim mumbled. “It is and now shut up. I need sleep. We can talk about it tomorrow…”

Dick smiled. He wanted that. He wanted to be able to talk about this in bright daylight too, and not only under the covers at night. But he knew that they weren’t there yet and that was okay too.

“You heard the boy,” Jason whispered.

“I meant it Jay. We’re lucky to have you with us.”

Jason kissed him again. Most likely to shut him up, but Dick didn’t really care. He liked kissing Jason. “Good night Jay,” Dick said, ending the kiss.

“Night,” Jason said and let Dick curl up against him, while Tim was burrowing into his other side. Dick was glad he had jumped into this.

 


End file.
